


Perfect Timing

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 3 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that is running from December 1 through New Years Eve.





	Perfect Timing

The opening instrumental of White Christmas came through the kitchen radio as you chopped vegetables for soup, the crooning vocals of Bing Crosby joining the familiar melody not long after the start. There was something about old Christmas songs that just made your heart feel lighter; they were timeless works of musical art that made you forget about all the worries that weighed heavy on you at any other time of the year. To you, these old songs were the embodiment of Christmas, recorded at a time when things were simpler and for the short time that they graced the radio waves each year you just felt a sense of relaxation despite how crazy Christmas can be.

Taking a sip from your wine glass, you watched as large snowflakes danced in the kitchen window; voice softly humming along with the music, a grin graced your features as you watched the twinkling icicle lights Sweet Pea had hung up before the first snow danced in the chilling December breeze. You felt a little sorry for the neighbors across the way, every time they looked out a window was face to face with the Sunnyside Trailer Park version of The Griswolds, but Sweet Pea had been adamant about the decorations and you hadn’t had the heart to tell him to tone it down.

Adding the vegetables to the simmering stock you peered into the dark night in search of Sweet Pea’s truck. You were supposed to be meeting up with Toni tonight to go over gift lists and get the Christmas menu planned out, but you hadn’t wanted to walk over to her place without knowing Sweet Pea had made it home safe. Bing’s voiced faded across the waves and Nat King Cole started in on The Christmas Song as Sweet Pea’s headlights flashed down the snow-covered road. You released a sigh of relief as he pulled the truck in next to your snow-covered car; Sweet Pea had always been a good driver and he knew the roads like the back of his hand, but when the weather turned you could never rest easy until you knew he was home safe.

The mudroom door slammed as Sweet Pea let himself in from the cold, a winter chill skirting through the small kitchen. “Christmas music already?” Peering around the doorframe, Sweet Pea gave you an annoyed look as he shrugged out of his coat.

“It’s officially December. You can’t be mad.” Leaning against the counter with wine glass in hand you watched as Sweet Pea trudged into the kitchen and headed directly for a beer. “Rough run?”

Looking down at the bottle in hand, your dark-haired boy only shrugged. “If people would learn how to drive in snow it would have been a piece of cake.” Making his way towards the stove he took a sniff of the air, a smile on his face as he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. “Smells great. How was your day?”

“As eventful as a coffee shop job and afternoon bar tending gig can offer.” Taking a sip of your wine, you checked the time before grimacing out the kitchen window. If you were going to get the lists done with Toni you needed to leave sooner rather than later, the longer you stayed home the worse the weather was going to get and the harder it would be to get going.

“What was that face for?”

“I need to head over to Toni’s for some Christmas planning. We were planning on setting up the Christmas menu so people could have plenty of heads up this year.”

Looking past you to the weather that brewed outside, the tall Serpent shook his head. “I don’t want you out wandering in this weather.”

“Says the man that just came in from being out in it.”

“Which means I know what I’m talking about. It’s cold outside and the snow is only going to get worse.”

“It’s just a short walk down the road. I’m well equipped with a coat and snow hat. I think I’ll be fine.”

Sweet Pea smirked down at you as the first few chords of Baby It’s Cold outside floated through the radio, Dean Martin’s signature responses to his female counterpart making you smile as you realized what Sweet Pea had a second before.

“Oh no you don’t. This isn’t the 40’s. You can’t bamboozle me with flirty responses and alcohol.”

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Sweet Pea took the wine glass from your grasp he spun you away from the counter. Hands resting on your hips, the two of you began to sway to Dean Martin and Marilyn Maxwell as the weather outside continued its persistent beating on the trailer. Relenting for the moment, you snaked your hands around Sweet Pea’s neck, resting your head on his shoulder while the steady beat of his heart matched your own. A small chuckle vibrated through you as Sweet Pea whispered Martin’s words in your ears, his hold on you tightening as the song played on.

Humming along with the mellow tune you smiled as you concentrated on the words, the persuasive lyrics making a very good argument for you to stay home tonight. This song was one of your all-time favorites and its timing really was impeccable. Or at least Sweet Pea thought it was.

The house seemed to settle around you two as you danced your way around the small kitchen, the hushed melody from the radio and the whistling wind outside the only sound between you. Moments like these were meant to be cherished and for the two of you they seemed to be few and far between as jobs and Serpent responsibilities continued to pull at your precious time together.

Lips kissing the shell of your ear Sweet Pea didn’t release as your swaying ended, a nutcracker instrumental picking up where Dean and Marilyn had left off. “Text Toni, tell her you can’t make it tonight.”

Nuzzling closer to him you let out a content sigh as his fingers began work their way beneath the hem of your sweater, his calloused touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. “I suppose we can put off the planning and list making one more day…”

You could feel Sweet Pea’s features shift into a smile, his lips beginning to make their way along your jaw before catching yours in a tender kiss. “God, your lips are delicious.”


End file.
